The Things We Can't Get Back
by norainubuchai
Summary: This is the tale of a blind Oc shinobi, who through his own perspective, we see that ninja aren't what they seem, that they have emotions, and that they can be forced to do missions they would not agree to otherwise. Pairing include OcxOc and a few others


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Naruto. I do however, own a few Ocs and this plotline. **

**Hello and welcome to my second Naruto Fic with Ocs in it! Yay! But just so you know, this one is based off of the story of a character who will appear in my other Naruto Fic, **_**The Black Rose, **_**even ****if they won't be introduced there for awhile. It would be best if you read that Fic of mine too, because both of the Fics relate to each other and you may figure some things out that readers of only one of the two Fics won't get.**

**Also, this Fic takes place in a village I created, but real Naruto characters will appear later, seeing as how this chapter is more like a prelude.**

**Well, enough of my rambling, let's get started! **

**________________________________________________________________________**

I have never been a lucky man, for I have fallen into some things I cannot get out of. I have lost many things I cannot ever hope to get back, but when one loses something, somehow it is replaced by another hope, or accidental encounter. All fates are connected in one way or another, all lives intertwined by some mediocre twist in the life's plans, all consequences one can render will lead to results in not just the life of that one person, but it would ripple out like a stone dropped into water, fading out into other's wake.

I have never had easy burdens to bear, for my own fate seems to be tainted by the wrongful deeds of many others, my potential for great things relinquished along with my sight. I still cannot mend myself because of the things I have witnessed, the lives I have cut short through my own selfish gain and hatred. Even as I lay here all alone, there are a few familiar faces I can't cease to remember, despite the fact that my sight left me long ago. Even though I never knew just how the candlelight would illuminate her beautiful face, I still could recall the way she kissed, and the way she taste…

And as I live through this never-ending nightmare, I wonder why I didn't perish long ago, why I just didn't die when I had my sight stricken from me, for on that day, I was so close to death I could hear the angels sing, even though I'm not sure that is where I would leave to upon my death. After all I've seen; or merely what I haven't, I know I'm not a good person, I know that whatever I am isn't quite something to be proud of.

Even though I'm sure I can say that it's been awhile since I've done something right, I don't know why I must feel this way. I know that I can't blame what I've fallen into on anyone but myself, and because of that, I have little to hold my head high for. I still feel like I don't know the real me, because when I feel this way it doesn't end, and all the times that I've cried just leave me with unending questions that haunt me as I lie in bed waiting for a deep sleep that I know won't ever come.

I need to get this guilt tangled up inside me free, for even though I can't change who I am, I can still salvage some hope in a mistake made right, I won't hold myself back.

My name is Nakaa Ciego Essha, I live in the little mentioned village Magumagakure no Sato, known for it's very young leader and the fact that it is well hidden, if it's known at all. I belong to an organization locals call "The Sanzoku;" or bandits and we are called that because we are considered lethal assassins, able to carry out any kind of mission, even if it was to kill the one we love the most. But that's where the locals are wrong, for underneath it all, I'd never be able to do such a thing, I'd never want to feel anything again upon doing so, I'd lose what little way I have left to follow, even though that path is lined with other bad ways.

And so I remember the life I had before I lost my sight, I remember the things I could do so well, and the things that I wasn't afraid of then. I even recall my feelings after I became blind and the abilities I had lost and gained through my experiences. I sadly even recollect all that had occurred when I lost my sight, I remember the pain; I remember the rage I felt, rage of not being able to complete a simple assassination. What I had become then wasn't what I had expected, I thought it was too late for me to be saved; but I was. I am still coated from the many scars I had received on that day, but I'd rather feel that pain than just nothing at all. I nearly died from loss of blood on that day, for the person I was meant to kill had proved to be too strong for me then.

Despite all I've been through, despite my handicap, I still remain a ninja; I'm still doing what I was before. But there is a secret behind my return to staying a shinobi, and even through blind eyes, there is more to see than what appears on the outside….

This is my story, and this is the tale of the things I can't get back. I may not exactly be a hero, but I know I'm not the villain. I won't be relinquished in the dark or lost in the light. Even though I'm not sure when this life of mine will be gone, I do know that the unwritten pages of what are my darkest moments must be filled in, I need to let myself be heard before I perish and am welcomed into death's arms…

**________________________________________________________________________**

**So, what did you think? I personally think that it didn't sound like Nakaa, but still. And please, leave a review and favorite this Fic. Come on, you know you want to…**


End file.
